Ritsu
Ritsu is the protagonist of the oneshot yuri manga Shūjū Yuri Hon. A quiet fox girl who got a job of being a servant to a girl right after graduating from school, because of her clumsy nature she was always being scolded by the Lady of the house until her Master stepped in and introduced her to another house where her beautiful Mistress was living a quiet life by herself, she possess a specialty that people around her don't understand what she's thinking about. Yuri Feats *Just being by her Mistress's side makes her happy. *Viewing the blooming plum trees still not warming up yet, as long as the cold weather doesn't reach her Mistress is fine by her. *It wasn't long before she started having special feelings for her Mistress. *The promise she made with her Mistress about taking a walk with her outside under the blue sky once she get better is what she still waiting to fulfill it. *Vegetables, eggs and meat, she purchased all the required ingredients and cooked them to make better food for her Mistress to improve her health. *Ringing the ball of a Shinto Shrine, she preyed for her Mistress's health to improve. *Until her Mistress recover she demanded her to make her her lover since her Mistress wanted someone to love her, so she begged her Mistress to let her love her, she was fine with just being a fake, because she loves her. *Her Mistress's smile is enough to make her blush. *To hold her Mistress's hand and to feel how graceful her fingers are, she became flustered that she changed the subject to ask if she would like breakfast. *Suddenly touching her Mistress's hand, she declared that she would always be by her side when she temporarily had a loss of sight, yet later the hand she placed on her Mistress's was shaking. *For her Mistress to be close enough to share a kiss with her, she wanted to get even closer to her. *After kissing her Mistress, she thought to herself that she loves her. *Once she heard about her Mistress' recovery, she was so happy, then in a short time she got embarrassed when the doctor mentioned that someone's in love with her giving her a slight glance. *She thanked God for her Mistress's recovery, and was eager to fulfill the promise they made to walk outside under the blue sky. *Starting to shed tears, she stated that even if it was a fake, she was really happy to be her Mistress's lover, so happy she could no longer go back to just being her servant, her voice cracked, and her tears were noticed by her though she didn't want to make her Mistress worry for her. *She informed her Mistress that she's always thinking of her, and made her shy. *She granted her Mistress's wish to walk outside on the green grass, under the blue spring sky. Gallery R001-1.jpg R010-11.jpg R014-1.jpg R028-1.jpg R031-1.jpg R033-1.jpg R036-1.jpg R043-1.jpg R044-1.jpg R055.jpg Category: Shūjū Yuri Hon Category:Characters Category:Tsurugi